


Нет

by Vindi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: Шанс избавиться от плохой привычки.
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Nijimura Shuuzou, фем!Хайзаки/фем!Ниджимура
Kudos: 3





	Нет

Её кожа загорела, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы Хайзаки обозналась. У Ниджимуры осталось то же короткое каре без чёлки, та же любовь к скучно-однотонным вещам и та же дурацкая привычка надувать верхнюю губу от недоумения или недовольства: интересно, она была больше удивлена или раздражена их встречей? И лифчик Ниджимура всё так же забывала надеть. А может, уже не забывала — снимала, возвращаясь из офиса?

Хайзаки помнила, какие тёмные у неё соски. Как легко они твердеют. Кажется, у Ниджимуры вообще была чувствительная кожа: стоило ей стянуть с себя футболку, её спину окатывало мурашками — хотя в раздевалке Тейко никогда холодно не было, совсем наоборот. У Хайзаки от горячей духоты порой башка кружилась.

Насколько твёрдыми были её соски на ощупь, Хайзаки проверить так и не решилась. Как не решалась посмеяться вслух над тем, насколько заметно они выпирают под тканью. Хайзаки знала, что эти слова не смутили бы Ниджимуру, даже не разозлили бы, — но боялась узнать, поймёт ли она, что вообще-то Хайзаки не смешно.

Если бы Ниджимура поняла — никогда бы больше не забыла надеть на тренировку лифчик. Наверное, вообще перестала бы давать Хайзаки поводы для мучительной вечерней дрочки: перестала бы хлопать горячей ладонью её спину и плечи, перестала бы крепко сжимать её запястье, затаскивая Хайзаки за собой в спортзал. Хайзаки всегда упиралась: если бы шла за ней послушно, Ниджимура отпустила бы руку.

Она точно перестала бы ерошить ей волосы — как сделала сейчас, спустя охренительное количество лет.

— Всё такая же дикая, — хмыкнула Ниджимура, и Хайзаки не поняла, про выбритые виски она или про то, как Хайзаки дёрнулась от её ладони в сторону.

— Сама-то, — запихнув кулаки в карманы джинсовой куртки, буркнула Хайзаки. Когда она нашла в себе достаточно сил и паники, чтобы отцепить взгляд от облепившей грудь Ниджимуры футболки, то заметила металлический отблеск в её ушах: слишком много проколов для приличной японки её возраста.

Хайзаки не думала о Ниджимуре. Не думала о том, что Ниджимура превратится в отглаженную, вылощенную бизнес-леди, которая расстёгивает лифчик только поздними вечерами, а по выходным в тайне от коллег заваливается в боксёрский клуб. Хайзаки не думала о ней, поэтому не ошиблась: белая футболка Ниджимуры помялась и промокла, пока она вымещала стресс на стритбольном кольце — не на боксёрской груше. И вечер ещё был не поздний.

Ниджимура вытерла лоб напульсником и приглашающе подкинула мяч на ладони.

— Играешь?

— Нет, — привычно выпало из Хайзаки.

Она постоянно твердила это бывшему парню, но он цокал: «Да чего ты ломаешься», — и продолжал её брать, и продолжал лупить её так, что сдирал кожу на ягодицах в кровь. В последний раз она сама разбудила его ремнём: он был слишком пьян, чтобы проснуться из-за связывания запястий, но кожа на его тощей заднице оказалась гораздо более чуткой. Гораздо более дешёвыми, чем весь его грязный бар и ежемесячная зарплата Хайзаки, намешавшей ему той ночью оригинальный коктейль, оказались его слёзы.

Сегодня Хайзаки собиралась спустить остатки последней зарплаты в другом баре.

— Играешь, — невозмутимо поправила Ниджимура и хлопнула её по плечу.

Хайзаки стиснула зубы, переживая волну нервной тёплой дрожи, почти забытой — необязательной, ненужной! Нет, она совсем не думала о Ниджимуре, о том, как она хмурилась, как смеялась, старательно не думала, как она могла измениться, — и по-настоящему не думала о том, изменилась ли сама. Решится ли позвать её выпить? Решится ли…

— У тебя соски торчат, — обмирая от страха, растягивая карманы куртки, выпалила Хайзаки.

Ниджимура долго наблюдала за её лицом — за тем, как Хайзаки жмурится, как поджимает губы, как, наверное, краснеет, — прежде чем улыбнуться:

— Не хочешь выпить после того, как я размажу тебя по площадке?

Ниджимура бросила ей мяч вслед за вопросом. Хайзаки вынула ладони из карманов, почти привычно перехватила мяч и слишком привычно ответила:

— Нет.

А затем, отбивая мяч от площадки, пряча в его стуке горячую злость, смущение и несмелую надежду, уточнила:

— После того, как я размажу тебя.


End file.
